Prejuicios y verdades
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Regina Nott piensa que James S. Potter es como todos los demás, ahogado en los prejuicios [Este Drabble participa en el Mini Reto James Sirius Potter del forum El Mapa del Mortífago- Compelto- Drabble]


**_No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido esto, porque es triste como algo muy triste (?)_**

 ** _Ni siquiera me gusta lo suficiente como para colgarlo, pero en fin, necesitamos manos que tecleen algo para el Mini Reto James Sirius Potter del forum El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Así que con 612 palabras este fic participa en_** ** _el Mini Reto James Sirius Potter del forum El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Si me dejan participar porque creo que me he saltado un par de reglas o algo xD_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Este Drabble está situado cuatro años después, mínimo, de mi Drabble Vuela palomita. Creo que pueden leerse de forma independiente así que..._**

 ** _Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner._**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **ú**_ _nico_ _ **: P**_ _rejuicios_ _ **y v**_ _erdades_ _ **.**_

— Palomita no para de mirarte, Regi —la pelirroja continua escribiendo en su pergamino sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su mejor amigo—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros, parejita feliz?

Zabini se ríe orgulloso de su propio chiste pero ella continua sin hacerle caso, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción, como le han enseñado sus padres. Sus amados y queridos padres.

 _— ¡Eres una zorra fría, sin corazón y calculadora! ¡Como tu madre!_

El diminuto corazón que tiene tatuado detrás de la oreja en honor a su madre arde de rabia.

 _— ¡Tu padre es un exmortífago, clasista e incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción humana!_

La quemadura que tiene en el muslo le agujerea de odio la piel.

— _Eres mi tesoro más preciado._

La voz de su padre le llega lejana, entre susurros, escurriéndose entre las demás voces y acallándolas.

— Qué pasa ¿ha insistido en que debes unirte al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, otra vez? —Baltashar sigue indagando en su silencio—. ¿Ha vuelto a superarte en alguna materia? ¿Te ha vuelto a esconder todos los sujetadores?

Suspira hastiada y pasa la página de su libro.

— Es como todos los demás, Balt.

No dice nada más, no hace falta, Balt entiende y para de hablar. Siente como se gira en su silla y fulmina a Potter con la mirada. Pero a ella le da igual, puede deshacerse de la mirada penetrante del moreno, de sus disculpas tartamudeadas, de los ojos llenos de compasión de Zabini, pero no de sus frías e hirientes palabras.

No es la primera vez que se lo dicen. Pero es la primera vez que él lo hace. No sabe por qué las ha dicho, ni le importa, pero es la primera vez que él se ha dejado llevar por los prejuicios y eso le duele.

— _¡Todo el mundo sabe que no eres hija de Theodore Nott! ¡Tú madre, la Puta Greengrass, ni siquiera sabe quién es tu verdadero padre de tantos hombres que ha tenido entre sus piernas!_

La mano que sujeta la pluma le tiembla imperceptiblemente.

— _Te amé desde el primer momento en el que tu padre te puso en mis brazos._

Y sabe que esa es la verdad, que su madre, la mejor madre del mundo, la más cariñosa, la más fiera, no puede tener hijos a causa de que sus padres la torturaron durante meses por no querer unirse al Lord. Y su padre, el más sensible, el que más siente, la encontró llorando entre los escombros de un incendio.

La verdad es que ella es adoptada. Esa es la pura y cruda verdad. Por sus venas no corre ni una sola gota de sangre Nott o Greengrass. Sabe que la suerte está de su lado al tener los ojos verdes parecidos a los de su madre, y que los cosméticos y lo que la gente quiere ver hacen el resto.

La verdad es que su padre no dice que es adoptada porque si no ella no podría heredar nada a sus muertes, aunque a ella eso no le importa. Sabe que es una hermosa y rara casualidad que ella pueda usar magia.

— _Tu magia es la más pura y hermosa de todas ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nace del amor, del amor que tu padre y yo te tenemos. No hay nada más puro y poderoso que el amor._

Las palabras de su madre la abrazan y se adhieren a su piel. La verdad es que su amor es lo único que siempre le ha importado. Es lo único que necesita.

En esos momentos Regina necesita llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de sus padres porque James Sirius Potter acaba de romperle el corazón.


End file.
